


'You're the Man'

by BalancingProbabilities



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bottom Mac, First-Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Dennis, masculinity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingProbabilities/pseuds/BalancingProbabilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, but I'm not - not like that - not that gay."</p><p>Dennis convinces Mac to bottom for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You're the Man'

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I'm well-aware topping/bottoming preferences should not impact one's perception of an individual's gender expression; I just imagine something like this happening in the characters' real lives.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy!

Somehow, Mac knew he was going to sleep with Dennis again. Such had only happen a handful of times over the course of their friendship. The bar had a successful and calm night, it was mid-spring, and their blood-alcohol levels were just right. The ease of the night enabled Dennis to make the first move. As soon as the apartment's door was closed, Mac's back was against the wall. A noise of surprise escaped from his mouth, but he quickly got into the rhythm of kissing. Shirts were removed, and belts came undone.

The two eventually found their way into Mac’s room, and onto his bed. As they were both lying down and making-out, Mac gently pulled Dennis's prick from his jeans, and let out a moan of anticipation as he saw his cock. The strokes came slowly, and their lips met once again. 

But then, Dennis pulled back, and climbed onto his knees.

What he was trying to do was obvious - as Mac would tell you, it was terrible.

Mac jumped. "Woah bro - no. Just - no."

"What?"

"That's gay."

"You're gay."

"Yeah, but I'm not - not like that - not that gay."

Dennis began rubbing Mac's thigh - slowly and seductively. "You know, there's nothing wrong with it?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with it. I'm just not like that."

"Mac, you're being homophobic."

Mac pushed Dennis's hand away. "No! You're being homophobic." He stood from the bed. "Why won't you bottom?"

Dennis kneeled on the bed and placed his hands upon Mac's shoulders. "Because you're the man." Dennis quickly pecked him on the lips

Mac squinted. "What?" He sat back down. "You're not making any sense."

"Only real men take it up the ass, silly." Dennis laughed. "Don't you understand? You have all the power. In letting me top, you are letting me think I have the power. But you do, because you're letting me think like that. Are you that new to this? Are you a virgin?"

Looking down, Mac smiled shyly. "No. I just never thought about it that way."

"Well, do think about it that way. Or, you know, don't. Don't think about this at all. Let's just do. Just let me do you."

With an anticipatory smile, Mac climbed onto his hands and knees. He looked at Dennis. "Come here, big boy."

Frank commented on Mac's gait the next day.


End file.
